1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tactile reminder device for use in connection with vibrating wrist watches. The tactile reminder device has particular utility in connection with vibrating wrist watches used as reminder devices for individuals suffering from Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) and Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tactile reminder devices are desirable for quietly calling the attention of an individual to focus upon the completion of a task. Those individuals suffering from ADHD and ADD have difficulty with concentrating on a task to completion, tactile reminder devices gently remind the individual to refocus and stay on task. Tactile reminder devices allow this refocusing to be done silently without drawing the attention of those around the individual, thus allowing him to more easily integrate into his surrounding environment.
The use of vibrating wrist watches is known in the prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,797 to Becker discloses a tactile reminder device that has a case which holds a microprocessor, a tactile alarm, an electric clock and a battery. The tactile device has a display that displays a message such as pay attention. However, the Becker '797 patent does not conceal the vibration interval dial to maintain the appearance of a common watch.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,541 to Ferrara et al discloses a vibrating wristwatch that alerts the wearer by vibrating the entire wristband. However, the Ferrara et al '541 patent does not have nor conceal the vibration interval dial to maintain the appearance of a common watch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,853 to Kawata et al discloses an electric apparatus with silent alarm that uses an ultrasonic wave motor and an eccentric weight to cause the vibration at alarm time to let a person know the alarm time. However, the Kawata et al '853 patent does not have nor conceal the vibration interval dial to maintain the appearance of a common watch.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des 381,588 to Weston discloses a design for a vibrating watch. However, the Weston '588 patent does not have nor conceal the vibration interval dial to maintain the appearance of a common watch.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tactile reminder device that allows vibrating wrist watches used as reminder devices for individuals suffering from Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) and Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD). The Becker '797, Ferrara et al '541, Kawata et al '853 and Weston '588 patents makes no provision for conceal the vibration interval dial to maintain the appearance of a common watch.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved tactile reminder device which can be used for vibrating wrist watches used as reminder devices for individuals suffering from Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) and Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD). In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the tactile reminder device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of vibrating wrist watches used as reminder devices for individuals suffering from Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) and Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD).